


Steamy Bath

by RavenRose95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Dirty Talk, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Nipple Play, Rimming, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRose95/pseuds/RavenRose95
Summary: Jesse is unable to sleep, so he decides to take a bath in the public bathhouse in hopes of relaxing. But his best friend, who has a secret crush on him, comes along and sees this as his chance to finally manage to seduce him.





	Steamy Bath

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like it’s been years since I’ve ever actually uploaded anything on this account, but I finally got around to writing something. This is based on an RPG I made on RPG Maker, if it actually had smut in it. Chances are I won’t provide a download link to it because its my very first game I ever made on the program, so its pretty shit. At least in my opinion.
> 
> I never really considered Jesse and Jeremy’s ages, but now that I think about it, Jesse would probably be around 18, while Jeremy would be about 20.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> And just as a warning - please do not read this if you’re underage or not comfortable with gay male/male sex.

It was well past 12:00 am, and a small group of three friends had a very big day ahead of them. It would be tomorrow when the fate of the world rested in their hands. So it was understandable that a certain young man would be headed into the local bathhouse at this time of night.

He tried very hard to relax and unwind, but no matter how hard he tried, his mind would still wander. He figured that maybe a bath would help him relax.

The young elf slowly undressed, and groaned a sigh of relief when he stepped into the warm water. He leant back against the wall of the bath and felt himself relax instantly. With how late at night it was, he was currently the only person in the bathhouse. And chances are that no one would be entering the bathhouse at this time of night. Chances are everyone in the Sunsong Kingdom probably had their own baths. 

He allowed his eyes to close, his thoughts from earlier slowly leaving him. Soon his mind would be entering dreamland, which he will gladly welcome.

….

_“Mmm… more…”_

__

__

_He let out a small chuckle, “Huh? More of what? You’re gonna have to be a little bit less vague than that”._

__

__

_“T-touch me… more…”_

__

__

_“Heh, that's what I like to hear”._

__

__

_“Hnghhh…” I let out a whimper as a strong hand thrusted up and down my length ever so tightly. I felt ready to…_

__

__

_“Do you need to come”?_

__

__

_I nodded furiously. Will he finally decide to reward me? Why shouldn’t he? I’ve been a good boy._

__

__

_“You may come”._

__

__

_The hand that wasn’t stroking my hardened length moved to my chest, where a thumb and forefinger pinched one of my hard nipples._

__

__

_“Ahhh… hmmm…”_

__

__

….

The elf’s mind was so empty at this point that he barely heard the door to the bath shutting.

“Oh hey Jesse.”

Jesse’s eyes quickly opened at the deep voice calling his name.

“Jeremy… you couldn’t get to sleep either?”

“Nope.” 

Jesse watched as his dark skinned best friend undressed. Jeremy was always the strong, silent type. He hardly ever talked to people he didn’t know too well. In fact he was always quite reserved even when he was with his best friends. But Jesse knew him the best. He knew that his tough demeanor hid a soft side that was actually very kind and caring. Jeremy would go to the toughest of lengths to make sure that his friends were safe. Jesse would laugh whenever Jeremy would deny that he had this side to him.

It was kind of cute.

Jesse felt his cheeks burn when Jeremy pulled down his underwear, revealing his sexy, firm bum. Wait… did he just call it ‘sexy’?

Jesse felt himself look away when his friend stepped into the bath. Jeremy sighed the minute he got in. 

The man glanced at the young man next to him, “You okay?”

“I’m fine”, Jesse lied. 

But in reality, he held deep feelings for his friends. Feelings that weren’t exactly ‘normal’ to have for your platonic friend. These feelings had only just started blossoming fairly recently. He’s pretty sure that wanting to get fucked into the ground by your best friend wasn’t a normal thing for a person to think about. His cheeks burned at the thought of that happening. He had a dream about it the other night.

They were lying on an inn bed. Jesse was moaning loudly as his friend thrusted into him. It felt so realistic… 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at Jesse, “Why is your face red?”

“Probably because of the heat. I have been in here for a while.”

Jeremy knew he was lying. He heard his footsteps heading out of the inn only shortly before he got out of bed himself. But he decided to drop the subject. Jesse clearly didn’t feel comfortable about the subject.

“Mmm, fair enough.”

Silence followed. During this time, Jesse grabbed a bar of soap that sat behind him, and began lathering his arms. Jeremy watched as Jesse washed himself, and an idea suddenly formed in his brain. 

“Do you want me to help wash you?”

Jeremy smirked at Jesse’s stammering, “Oh, ummm…. y-you don’t have to do that. I know how to wash myself”.

Jeremy felt himself walking closer toward the other man, “But what about your back? Surely you can’t reach it yourself.”.

Jesse sighed in defeat. This could very well be the opportunity he was waiting for.

“Alright... you can wash my back if you like.”

Jeremy grinned and took the bar of soap out of Jesse’s hands. He started out by lathering the young elf’s back with foam, massaging the tired muscles as he did so. The young man was truly gorgeous in every way. From his toned body to those beautiful chestnut eyes that seemed to draw you in. The man was truly a masterpiece. And he wanted to use this time to explore every part of his body. He could tell that the feelings were definitely reciprocated.

Jesse found the back massages rather relaxing, but felt his face flaring up when tanned hands moved towards his chest. Soapy fingers pinched at his rapidly hardening nipples, the pinches going straight to his groin.

“What… are you doing…?”

“I’m cleaning you”, Jesse could hear the bastard grinning mischievously.

“Nnh…”

“You aren’t complaining…”

“S-shut up…” he wouldn’t admit it, but this was actually turning him on. But he would never admit it.

“N-ngh…” Jeremy nibbled on a pointed ear, which turned out to be a weak spot, “E-enough… stop...”

“But your body seems to be enjoying it.”

Dammit. The heat was starting to get to him now. His moans grew when Jeremy pulled him over to a shallower part of the bath where the water was only a few inches deep, and laid him down. Jeremy leaned over his prey and began lathering his length in white foam.

“Mmh… t-this feels weird…”

“But it feels good, right?”

He tried biting his lip to hide his moans, but Jeremy wasn’t having it.

He chewed on the end of Jesse’s pointed ear as he continued the erotic massage, while paying extra attention to the head, which was now leaking precum.

“Ahh…”

At this point, it was hard to tell what was soap and what was precum. But Jeremy could tell that Jesse was enjoying the massage quite a lot.

“O-oh… I don’t know if we… s-should be doing this…”

“If you’re worried about anyone hearing you, don’t worry. The walls in here are soundproof. Even if you were screaming, chances are nobody would be able to hear you… and besides…” Jesse whimpered as a thumb and an index finger teased one of his nipples while his length also received attention, “Chances are no one in their right mind would bother coming in at this time of night… probably. But then again, wouldn’t it be kinda kinky if someone walked in and saw you in this state?”

Jesse moaned at the thought. 

Jeremy grinned “Oh, someone’s an exhibitionist”.

“N-no I’m not! Ahhhnnn…”

Jesse groaned in disappointment when Jeremy’s hands disappeared. But his disappointment didn’t last long, as Jeremy was now able to spread Jesse’s legs and look over the rest of his delectable body. Eyes wandered over the boy’s rock hard length which was now a beautiful shade of red towards the tip, and his quivering hole. Jeremy moaned when he thought about how he would taste. The older man’s eyes were glazing over him like a predator eyeing up a delicious piece of meat, making Jesse whimper.

Jeremy’s eyes returned to the boy’s quivering hole. It looked so tight. The boy was clearly a virgin. It will take a lot of work to prepare him properly for what’s to come. Pale thighs quivered at the dark skinned man’s intense stare.

The silence was broken when two strong hands pulled the cheeks apart and a tongue lapped against the pale man’s tight hole. The young man whimpered. The tongue licked along his tightly closed hole, and he was loving it.

“H-holy shit…”

“Do you like it?”

“M-more…” Jesse’s mind was far gone right now. He couldn’t even think about what he was saying.

Jeremy obliged. Jesse moaned out in pleasure when the tongue that was previously laving along the outside of his entrance was now pushed inside of him. He shivered. It felt amazing. Weird… but amazing. The warm wetness filled him in ways he never imagined. The hot tongue caressing his inner walls felt heavenly.

All he wanted to do was let loose and moan and mewl under Jeremy. But no, he would never stoop that low… that's what he was thinking, at least. If he was holding in his moans before, he definitely wasn’t now. 

Jeremy felt himself grow even harder from the beautiful sounds coming out of the young elf’s mouth. He sounded even better than in his dreams.

“A-ahhh… Jeremy… p-please…” he wasn’t expecting it to feel this great. His legs trembled as the dark skinned man ate his ass.

“Yes… Jeremy… m-more of that… yesss… m-mmmmh…” Jeremy massaged his cock as he continued thrusting his tongue inside of Jesse’s hole. He definitely wasn’t holding back now. 

After a few more minutes, it was becoming quite clear that Jesse was about to explode from the stimulation. His cock was leaking precum.

Jeremy smirked as he pulled away to lick the outside of his puckered hole, “Do you need to cum?”

Jesse nodded his head furiously. Jeremy chuckled lightly and pulled away, while Jesse whimpered at the sudden loss of contact.

But the disappointment didn’t last too long, because his tongue was soon replaced with a long finger. Jesse grunted at the foreign feeling. This… didn’t really hurt like he was expecting it would. But it did feel very weird.

“Relax…” Jeremy soothed his worries, “I guarantee this will feel a lot better than a tongue ever will.”

Jeremy tried to remember where that special spot from before was located. It should be right around…

Jeremy’s questions were answered when Jesse let out a moan of pleasure. Jeremy smirked, “Ah, there it is.”

Jesse barely even registered what Jeremy said. The long fingers caressed his prostate in such a way that he was reduced to a mewling and whimpering mess. 

“Fuck… Jesse… your ass is swallowing my finger…”

“Mmmh…”

“And I bet you want much more than this in you, is that right”?

Jesse nodded furiously while whimpering and moaning pathetically.

Jeremy chuckled, “But you will have to work for it if you want more. Show me how much you want it.”

“M-more… nghhh…”

“What was that? You’re gonna have to be less vague than that”.

Normally the pale skinned youth would never stoop so low as to beg for it, but he currently was not in the right state of mind to care.

“I… w-want you to… fuck me…”

Dammit… seeing this side to the younger man was so arousing to Jeremy… the way his hole was hungrily swallowing his lone finger, and his sweet moans. It was nearly too much for him to stand.

But he still wanted to tease him for a little while longer.

“Ehhh… but you’ve hardly been stretched at all. If this is your first time having a dick in your ass, we need to make sure you’re ready for it.” 

Jesse whined in response. Jeremy chuckled evilly at his misery, and continued thrusting a lone finger into his partner’s tight hole. 

Jesse tried pushing himself downwards onto Jeremy’s finger, in an effort to get more of it. But his efforts only ended in frustration on his part.

Who knew he would end up being so needy?

“You want another one, don’t you?” Jeremy muttered, “Such a greedy boy with a greedy ass”.

He finally added another finger, to which Jesse clearly appreciated, if the high pitched moan was any indication.

He began scissoring his two fingers, trying to find a certain spot that would no doubt have him turning into a hot mess. Now where is it…?

“A-ahnnnn!” Ah, there it is. As soon as Jeremy found the special cluster of nerves hidden away inside of him, he began abusing that spot.

“That was such a good sound you made for me. I wanna hear more pretty little noises from you”.

Jeremy leaned down to lick at Jesse’s hole, which was currently swallowing both of his fingers. This action was very much appreciated by the younger man.

Shivers ran down Jesse’s spine. He couldn’t take any more of this damn teasing. But it was clear that Jeremy wasn’t stopping any time soon. He reached between his legs and began to slowly stroke his hardened shaft. Moans leaked out of his mouth at the brief moment of relief, but Jeremy swatted away his hand, earning a whine.

“Who said you can touch yourself”?

“P-please Jeremy! I need…”

“I think someone needs to teach you some patience”. 

Jeremy pulled away, earning a whimper of disappointment. He took only a couple of steps over to the corner of the room, where a small pile of rope was sitting… that could only mean one thing.

“If no one else will teach you how to have some goddamn patience, then I will.”

He stopped his movements and knelt down in his earlier position… to turn Jesse over onto his stomach, and bind his wrists tightly together with rope.

“Jeremy… w-what are you…?

“I’m doing something that someone should have done a long time ago. I’m going to teach you what it means to be patient”.

Once he was absolutely certain the rope was tight enough to completely bind him, he pushed him down onto his hands and knees, in a way that put his delicious ass on display.

Jeremy took a good look at his handy work… it was a work of art. Jesse’s stomach was pressed against the inch-deep water, with his knees bent and spread widely for his viewing pleasure. His slightly loosened, but still as tight as ever, hole was quivering from his intense staring. The rope tightly bound his wrists behind his back, so he could no longer relieve himself. His cock was still just as stiff as it was before, already leaking pre-cum. And one look at Jesse’s face was enough to indicate that he was already far gone.

A deep, red blush dusted his cheeks, his eyes half closed, and his mouth slightly opened with drool hanging down the corner of his lips… shit… you would think he was dosed with some kind of an aphrodisiac…

Jesse watched as Jeremy prepared his engorged length for what was about to come. 

“Oh god… he’s so big… how is that thing going to even fit…”? Jesse thought to himself. He envisioned what it would be like to have that thing fucking him, and thought had him so aroused.

“Mmm… I bet you’re thinking about me fucking you, am I right”? Jesse’s breath halted.

Jeremy’s eyes glazed over in pure lust, “You look so fucking sexy right now, you have no idea how hard it is for me to hold back”.

Jesse couldn't take any more teasing, and neither could Jeremy. In one short moment, Jesse is filled to the brim with Jeremy’s massive girth, and oh god… it feels so fucking incredible. Its like his mind has turned to mush. And then Jeremy started moving - slowly and controlled - and Jesse let out a loud moan.

“Aahhhh! O-oh god, yessss”!

“You like that, don’t you, Jesse”?

“Mmmmh…” Jesse bit his lower lip in an attempt to stop his moans from leaking out. It worked to a certain point… but the pleasure was so intense his lip was already starting to bleed.

“Jesse… god, you’re so fucking tight”, Jesse quivered underneath Jeremy, “Tell me… how does it feel having my dick inside you”?

“Fuu… y-yesss! It feels… so good…”

“Mmm… makes sense that an introverted, level headed person like yourself would become such a needy little whore the minute they have a dick inside of them. Fuck, you feel so incredible…”

Jeremy pulled on his hair and leaned his mouth close to Jesse’s pointed ear, “But you really shouldn’t be biting your lip like that. Its starting to bleed, and I can’t hear your pretty little moans”.

Jeremy offered two of his fingers to the young elf, who sucked on them greedily.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the bathhouse, along with a string of long moans escaping from Jesse’s lips while Jeremy kept a strong grip on Jesse’s hair as he muttered dirty lines into his ear. They were so damn lucky the walls were soundproof, otherwise the owners of the bathhouse would be able to hear everything. 

Jeremy’s hand moved away from Jesse’s mouth, and began caressing his chest along with his other hand, fingers pinching the bright pink buds. 

“Ahhh… I-I can’t… mmmh…”

“Hehhh? You need to cum already”?

Jesse nodded furiously. But unfortunately for him, Jeremy loved teasing him.

“But you can’t just yet. We’ve only just started”.

Jesse whined pathetically when Jeremy stopped thrusting. This frustration on his part, however, wouldn’t last long.

After a few seconds or so, when Jeremy had some time to calm down, he grabbed hold of Jesse’s waist, and lifted him so he was propped on his lap. 

“You’re so needy and desperate for my cock, so how about I make you work for it”? 

Jeremy adjusted his girth so it was sitting right under Jesse’s hole. Jesse was already in such an aroused state, he was all too willing to sink himself onto his partner’s massive length… ohh… it feels even more amazing than it did before…

If his wrists weren’t bound, he would be touching himself right about now. He kept lowering himself further, letting Jeremy’s hot length caress his inner walls, until it was all the way in.

“Fuu… ahhhhh… nghhh…” his voice came out in a series of breaths and moans.

Jeremy used both his hands to move his thighs even further apart and upward, deepening the thrusts. It was then that Jeremy’s solid length began striking at Jesse’s prostate head on, turning him into a mewling, and moaning mess. But his mewling quieted when Jeremy’s thrusts has slowed down. 

Now very eager for more stimulation, Jesse started to ride him more rhythmically. 

“Heh… t-there’s a good boy… I did tell you, didn’t I? That you had to work for it.”

Jeremy decided to reward him by thrusting upward when Jesse sunk himself down. Once the two of them were able to keep a good rhythm, it was pretty clear that the both of them were nearing their climax.

“Ugh… p-please… ahh…”

“You’re gonna… have to speak… more clearly than that…”

“Please… touch me…” Jesse stammered in an ecstacy-filled tone.

Jeremy moved one of his hands to Jesse’s length, which was by now leaking precum from all of the stimulation. His fingers closed tightly around the length, thrusting up and down.

Jesse mewled loudly, nearly even screamed in ecstacy, causing Jeremy to laugh a little bit in the middle of his heavy panting.

“Ahhh! I-I… need to…”

“Hngh… me too… Jesse…”

Jeremy’s thumb digged into the head of Jesse’s leaking length, causing him to finally let go. He let out a loud, incredibly erotic sounding moan that Jeremy wanted to keep in his memory forever, as his cum spilt over the hand that continued to milk him dry.

While Jesse climaxed, his hole tightened, causing Jeremy to climax inside of him, filling his ass with his cum.

For a few moments they stayed in the same position, sharing kisses and muttering sweet nothings to each other. Jesse, on shaky feet, pulled Jeremy’s softening length out of him and sat down beside him, letting the cum slowly drip out of him.

“You’re… gonna have to have that cleaned”, Jeremy pointed to Jesse’s rear, “I can even help you… if you like.”

“Mmm… sure…” Jesse was too tired to argue, so he let Jeremy crawl over to him and clean him out.

“How was that for a first time?”

Jesse almost forgot this was his first time having sex with anyone, but truthfully, he didn’t really hate it.

“It… was amazing. I didn’t think it would feel that incredible.”

“What made you lower your expectations”?

“Well… it’s just that I heard people talking about how painful it’s supposed to be at first.”

Jeremy’s breaking slowly began to calm down as he spoke, “But then again, it sometimes depends on the person, and how well they prepare and all that…”

“Mmm… true.”

…..

“Would you ever agree to taking a bath with me again if I was to ask?”

“Oh, absolutely.”


End file.
